


Sólamente soy Papá

by BaraOtome



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - School, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Other, school problems
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraOtome/pseuds/BaraOtome
Summary: Estaba harto, siempre era lo mismo todos los días el escuchar esa clase de pensamientos y murmuraciones hacia él, lo cual hizo que en ese día tomará la determinación de acabar con todo, pero las palabras de Rin lo dejaron perplejo... Género: AU/familiar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! 
> 
> En esta ocasión les traigo mi primer fanfic de la serie de Inuyasha creada por la mente maestra de Rumiko Takahashi. Ahora bien, aquí les dejo las notas de este one shot:
> 
> *La pareja de este fan fic (por así decirlo) es SesshômaruxRin, cuya relación en esta historia es de padre e hija.
> 
> *Un poco de OCC de parte de Sesshômaru, espero que no les moleste este detallito.
> 
> *No contiene nada de spoilers (salvo para los que no han visto Kaitetsu-hen, claro está), pero eso en cuanto a un personaje.
> 
> *No contiene nada de escenas de sexo ni material adulto de esta índole. Así que pueden estar tranquilos.
> 
> Esas son todas las notas, así que espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.

Solamente soy papá

Era un día tranquilo y soleado, al menos eso debía ser. Sin embargo, ese no era el caso para cierto yôkai de hebras plateadas con media luna en su frente, quien además de realizar su trabajo como jefe del departamento de logística de la empresa de su padre Inu no Taishô, conocida como Souunga; también tenía que ejercer la más humillante y aberrante labor que un yôkai de su talla no haría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello: cuidar a una pequeña humana, algo mucho más complicado que el haber enfrentado mil y un demonios en la antigüedad.

Por otro lado, el tener que sufrir de acoso sexual tanto por mujeres como por hombres humanos y yôkai, era algo que lo tenía más que harto y es que de no ser porque su padre lo tenía al margen con cederle sus derechos de sucesión tanto de la empresa como del trono del clan de la luna, por sus "malas ambiciones" de acuerdo al criterio que tenía su padre; cosa con la que él no estaba de acuerdo, puesto que para un yôkai, el odio hacia la raza humana era algo natural y él no tenía que ser la excepción ¿o sí?

—¿Le ocurre algo malo, señor Sesshômaru? —Preguntó la pequeña Rin al ver que ya tenía un buen rato su mentor sin probar bocado alguno de su desayuno por estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

Sesshômaru no respondió su pregunta, tan sólo se levantó de la mesa dejando a un lado del plato con comida intacta el periódico que había leído unas horas atrás, o al menos había intentado hacer, pero aquellos pensamientos siempre acechaban su cabeza para perturbarlo.

—Rin, ve a lavarte los dientes para irnos. —Contestó el yôkai albino tras haberse arreglado su corbata de color vino y puesto su saco color negro.

—¡Sí señor! —Respondió una pequeña de cabello negro y ojos color chocolate que emanaban un brillo indescriptible para Sesshômaru, pero que muy en el fondo le fascinaba.

—Jaken, te encargo el departamento.

—Sí amo.

—Rin vámonos, se hace tarde.

—Sí.

Una vez en el auto, Sesshômaru se dirigió hacia la escuela donde Rin estudiaba. No era un colegio privado como el había querido desde un principio, ya que su sueldo no era suficiente para solventar una educación de primera para la pequeña, puesto que su padre lo tenía bien limitado en cuanto a sus finanzas. Esto se debía a que su padre le había privado de todos sus privilegios, lo que incluía darse los lujos a los que un príncipe estaba acostumbrado desde su nacimiento, algo sumamente humillante para él.

—Llegamos. —Respondió el antipático yôkai de ojos dorados tras haber estacionado el auto en frente de la entrada de la escuela primaria a la que Rin asistía.

—Muchas gracias, señor Sesshômaru. —Respondió con un brillo en sus ojos color chocolate la infanta, acompañada de una cálida sonrisa que se había vuelto un bálsamo para su desgraciada vida como yôkai obligado a practicar los hábitos de una raza inferior.

Pero estos pensamientos fueron irrumpidos por las miradas sugestivas de dos mujeres que habían dejado a sus niños en la escuela, así como murmuraciones tanto de buen como de mal gusto hacia él y hacia Rin, quien no pudo evitar hacer un puchero de desagrado, el cual deshizo cuando Sesshômaru le dijo:

—No hagas caso a sus tonterías…

—Pero…

—Sólo haz lo que te digo. —Respondió con la mirada fija en la entrada de la escuela y con su típico tono frío pero sereno.

—Está bien…—Respondió resignada pero con un mal sabor de boca por todas las habladurías que la gente esparcía en la calle sobre la inusual relación entre yôkai y humano.

—Rin.

—¿Sí? —Expresó la pequeña con intriga antes de bajar del auto.

—Que te vaya bien.

Rin abrió los ojos de sorpresa, ¿había escuchado bien o había sido imaginación suya, el haber oído a su mentor decirle "que te vaya bien"?. No, no lo había imaginado y tampoco había oído mal, pero simplemente era algo que no se esperaba, sobre todo de parte suya, pues siempre le decía todas las mañanas frases como "pórtate bien", "no te metas en problemas", o "no estaré ahí para defenderte, así que hazlo tú sola" Pero ¿"que te vaya bien"?, era algo que no parecía existir en el vocabulario de Sesshômaru hasta ese entonces.

—A usted también le deseo un buen día. —Expresó la pelinegra dándole un pequeño e inocente beso en la mejilla, que tomó por sorpresa al príncipe yôkai, quien quedó estático por este evento y cuando quiso regañarla, ya se había ido.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso…?"—Dijo en medio de sus pensamientos aún descolocado por el inesperado beso de la niña, al mismo tiempo que rozaba esa tibieza que se había impregnada en su pálida mejilla con la yema de sus dedos con garras.

Después de aquel incidente, Sesshômaru arrancó su automóvil rumbo al trabajo, en donde una ola de progesterona lo acechaba casi del diario, lo que ya lo tenía más que harto. Pues ya no se le ocurría nada para que lo dejaran de acosar en todos los sentidos: ya las había amenazado con su potente tono de voz, incluso había hecho a la mitad su transformación demoníaca, mostrándoles sus colmillos, garras afiladas e incluso sus pupilas azuladas con las escleróticas en color bermejo. Pero nada parecía surtir efecto para aplacar aquel mar de hormonas femeninas. De repente, el conmutador de su escritorio lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, era la voz de una mujer, para colmo de males.

«Señor Sesshômaru, lo busca una mujer de nombre Irasue»

"Ay no puede ser…"—Pensó con molestia. —Hazla pasar Sara. —Ordenó con un leve rechinido de colmillos.

«Sí señor»

Al cabo de unos minutos, una esbelta figura hizo acto de presencia en la oficina del demonio de media luna: se trata de un yôkai, pero éste era femenino, de hecho casi uno podía jurar que era como su melliza, pero no, se trataba de su madre, la mujer que lo había traído al mundo.

—¡Oh hijito, mírate como estás, qué denigrante es todo esto! ¡ahora sí tu padre se pasó de la raya! —Exclamó con fingida angustia al mismo tiempo que corría a envolverlo en sus brazos, o al menos esas fueron sus intenciones, pues su "hijito" la había alejado para impedir tal cosa.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? es más, ¿qué rayos quieres?

—Ay tú qué ingrato eres con tu madre y yo que vengo preocupada a ver como estás. —Respondió la mujer en medio de un reproche de igual manera que su angustia fingida.

—Pues ya me viste, así que adiós. —Respondió de manera tajante el albino tras regresar a su silla giratoria.

Irasue arqueó las cejas en señal de enojo, pues no recordaba que Sesshômaru fuera tan antipático o quizás nunca lo había notado, cosa que no le extrañaba al hombre demonio, pues sabía perfectamente que a su madre le importaban más las cosas materiales que a él, lo que en cierto modo provocó que su padre la dejara por otra mujer, esta vez por una insignificante humana.

—Aún sigues molesto por el castigo que te impuso tu padre ¿verdad? —Enfatizó la mujer demonio en esta última frase, como queriendo hacer mella en la herida, logrando sacar de sus casillas a su vástago.

— ¡Eso es algo que no te incumbe!

—Vaya, veo que aún sigues dolido por el castigo de tu padre.

—¡Ya cierra la boca y dime ¿a qué has venido, madre?

—Hmm… he venido a darte una solución a tu problema, eso es todo.

—No gracias, primero muerto antes de aceptar tu "ayuda", madre.

—Bueno, como quieras, pero que conste que te ofrecí de mi ayuda, así que ¡adiós! —Respondió indignada la señora saliendo de la oficina tras dar un portazo.

Sesshômaru se dejó caer sobre el sillón con agobio al no sentir más la molesta presencia de su madre. Estaba a punto de concentrarse en otra cosa, cuando en ese momento Sara se comunicó a través del conmutador con él.

—¿Qué quieres Sara? —Contestó de mala gana el albino, cuyo malhumor se esfumó cuando la recepcionista le dijo:

«Señor Sesshômaru, tiene una llamada de la escuela Sengoku»

—Pasa la llamada. —Ordenó el demonio malhumorado.

«Enseguida, señor Sesshômaru» —Respondió la recepcionista un tanto nerviosa por el temperamento del yôkai, quien tras esperar unos minutos, recibió la llamada del colegio de Rin.

La llamada no demoró ni veinte minutos, pero parecía que la pequeña se había metido en problemas, lo que enervó más al daiyôkai de hebras plateadas y ojos dorados que en esos momentos dejaban salir un aura demoníaca manifestada con un tenue añil en sus pupilas, las cuales ahuyentaron a todo individuo que se cruzara por su camino. Al salir del edificio, Sesshômaru sacó las llaves de su auto y quitándole la alarma a éste, subió a él para regresar a la escuela de la chiquilla humana, a quien definitivamente le daría una reprimenda por desobedecerlo.

—¿Usted es el pa…? —Preguntó una mujer de cabello negro, ojos marrones y piel morena, realmente era guapa, quien fue interrumpida por la voz gélida y masculina de Sesshômaru:

—Tutor. —Respondió de forma tajante al mismo tiempo que veía de soslayo con un brillo de enojo a la mencionada que yacía retenida en un asiento de la dirección general de la escuela.

—Oh bueno…—Respondió la directora del colegio un tanto extrañada por la forma en que el hombre había impedido que mencionara la palabra "papá", aunque era de esperarse de un demonio. —Rin ¿no tienes nada que explicarle a tu tutor?

Rin estaba nerviosa, pues Sesshômaru había sido bastante claro al decirle que no le ocasionara problemas, incluyendo asuntos estúpidos como los de ese momento y también había notado la mirada fulminante en las pupilas de éste hacia ella. Pero por otro lado, tenía que decirle la verdad, pues no le quedaba de otra y porque debía dejar en claro lo que realmente había sucedido y el por qué de todo aquella situación que la había retenido en la oficina de la manda más de la primaria.

—Rin. —Pronunció el albino con un tono demandante, obviando el hecho de que quería una buena explicación de su parte, sorprendiendo a la mujer por su forma de exigir las cosas.

—Le pegué a un niño. —Respondió tras unos minutos de silencio al mismo tiempo que jugueteaba con unos mechones oscuros por los nervios de las futuras reacciones de su tutor. —Porque no paraba de pegarme con una regla de metal que usamos en la clase de matemáticas, así que yo me abalancé contra él y lo agarré a golpes mientras giraba por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso.—Respondió con un nudo en la garganta que se deshizo con un evidente sollozo. —Además de que dijo que usted era un monstruo que debía regresar al infierno de donde vino. —Finalizó su relato al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojitos.

"Ahora entiendo porque tiene la ropa sucia y está llena de golpes en todo el cuerpo" —Meditó Sesshômaru tras escuchar el relato de Rin y las razones del origen de todo ese alboroto, curiosamente causado por una infantil ofensa hacia él, pero que a los ojos de Rin había sido la más aberrante del mundo, lo cual provocó en el un sentimiento de ternura por aquella niña.

—Bueno, aunque la razón puede justificarse, tus acciones no pueden pesarse de la misma forma, por lo tanto, estarás suspendida por tres días Rin. —Respondió la directora con una sonrisa que denotaba comprensión hacia la niña, pero también no podía pasar por alto aquel comportamiento, pues iba en contra de las normas de la escuela y de su postura como directora general, pues su deber era imponer el orden sin excepciones.

Ante la respuesta de la directora, Rin se entristeció, no había querido mostrarse como una niña mala y menos delante de Sesshômaru, quien no le dirigió la palabra durante su recorrido por el pasillo para llegar a la salida. Evidentemente se veía molesto y no era para menos por el relato de hacía unos momentos en la oficina de la directora Sango.

"No me gusta que esté enojado conmigo, señor Sesshômaru…"—Caviló con un rostro decaído, pero de pronto unas voces ajenas a las de sus pensamientos la trajo de vuelta al exterior.

—¿Oh ya viste a ese hombre? —Dijo entre murmullos una mujer de aproximadamente veintiocho años.

—Sí. —Le respondió otra mujer pero de treinta años que hablaba con ella, mientras posaba su mirada hacia el dúo que iba rumbo a la salida.

—A que está guapísimo ¿verdad? —Opinó su compañera con una mirada llena de lujuria.

—Tienes razón, aunque es una lástima que se trate de un demonio. —Respondió la mujer de treinta años un tanto decepcionada.

—A mí eso me tiene sin cuidado, lo que me intriga es si está o no casado.

—Ja, ja, tienes razón.

Estaba harto, siempre era lo mismo todos los días el escuchar esa clase de pensamientos, murmuraciones hacia el Taiyôkai, lo cual hizo que en ese día el albino tomara la determinación de transformarse en Yako y acabar con esas insolentes. No obstante, la voz de Rin lo detuvo, cuando les dijo con mucho enojo:

—¡El señor Sesshômaru no está casado!

Ante la respuesta de la pequeña, los ojos de las dos mujeres se iluminaron cual estrellitas, pero así como brillaron, asimismo se apagaron todas sus ilusiones, mientras que Sesshômaru se quedó perplejo por las siguientes palabras de Rin:

—¡El señor Sesshômaru es papá!

Un profundo silencio se creó en aquel pasillo. Rin se sentía peor que tonta por haber dicho esas palabras enfrente de su mentor, quien seguía perplejo por las palabras de la infanta. ¿Acaso ese era el sentimiento que la niña humana había desarrollado hacia él? ¿era posible que todo ese tiempo de convivencia con ella, había sido capaz de desarrollar la capacidad de ser un "papá" para Rin?. ¡Eso era completamente ridículo! ¡un Taiyôkai de la realeza jamás haría tal tontería y menos tratándose de una chiquilla humana! ¿o sí?

—Vámonos, Rin. —Respondió finalmente el albino aparentemente restándole importancia a las palabras de la infanta, quien un tanto cabizbaja le respondió:

—Sí, señor Sesshômaru.

El trayecto al departamento fue silencioso e incómodo para los dos, sobre todo para Rin, que esperaba la regañida del yôkai de ojos dorados, quien seguía sin decir palabra alguna. Al llegar al departamento, Sesshômaru le ordenó a Jaken que saliera a comprar las cosas para la cena, aunque en realidad había sido un mero pretexto para quedarse a solas con la niña y hablar con ella sin interrupciones absurdas de parte de su sirviente.

—Rin…—Emitió el yôkai de media luna en la frente, exigiéndole una explicación inmediata y sin excusas.

De inmediato, los ojitos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas empañándole la vista cuando alzó la mirada hacia Sesshômaru, quien seguía con su semblante aparentemente inmutable, pero la niña sabía que estaba molesto con ella, pero pese a ello, lo encaró y con voz quebradiza comenzó a explicarme:

—L… lo siento… señor Sesshômaru, no quise desobedecerlo…. en verdad no quise hacerlo…. —Se disculpó rompiendo en llanto al mismo tiempo que en un dos por tres corrió a abrazarlo de la cintura.

Sesshômaru seguía sin inmutarse de su lugar, pero en lo más profundo de su endemoniado ser, pudo notar que aquella pequeña lo quería más de lo que él había imaginado y que muchas veces se había negado a creerlo por culpa de su estúpido orgullo, pero ahora, se dio cuenta de que no podía negarlo por más tiempo: ¡él también quería a esa niña humana!

No supo ni como, pero cuando se dio cuenta, Sesshômaru ya la estaba abrazando y parecía que no tenía intención alguna de deshacer aquella muestra de afecto que había aflorado de su soberbia, orgullosa y racista personalidad. Estaba mostrando sentimientos que ni siquiera manifestó de niño.

—S… señor… Sesshômaru…—Articuló sin salir de su asombro mientras aferraba sus manitas al saco del mayor, quien le dijo:

—Bien hecho…

—¡¿Eh? —Dejó salir sacada de onda por aquellas palabras tan ambiguas. — ¿qué quiere decir con eso?

—Que me dio gusto que le hayas dado su merecido a ese mocoso insolente.

Rin no comprendía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo en aquellos momentos, sobre todo porque su señor Sesshômaru la estaba felicitando por aquel incidente y con una sonrisa cargada de orgullo, algo inusual en el yôkai, quien por su parte se sentía satisfecho por la influencia que había estado ejerciendo en la niña durante esos tres años de convivencia; pues el día se conocieron lo único que tuvo frente a él era niña muda por el shock de haber presenciado el asesinato de su familia. Debía de reconocerlo: era una niña bastante fuerte y valiente, aunque eso la llevaba a ser temeraria e insolente en algunas ocasiones como el incidente de la escuela.

—Ve a quitarte el uniforme y haz la tarea. —Ordenó con su clásico tono de voz: frío y masculino, pero sereno, aunque esta vez fue más tranquilo que de costumbre.

—¡Sí pap… digo señor! —Respondió con los ojitos brillosos cual luciérnagas en medio de la noche, mientras se iba canturreando una de sus tantas canciones inventadas hacia su cuarto.

Después de los tres días, Rin regresó a clases con una radiante sonrisa, pues recordó que el mismo día que la habían suspendido y había hablado con Sesshômaru, el yôkai le dijo:

-Micro flash Black-

—Rin, quiero que escuches con atención lo que voy a decirte.

—Eh… sí…. ¿qué ocurre señor Sesshômaru?

—La próxima vez que te molesten, si la maestra no te hace caso después de acusar al que te está molestando, entonces dale su merecido.

—P… pero…

—No importa las veces que me llame la escuela por eso, lo que no quiero es que llores por no haber hecho nada para evitar que te molesten, ¿está claro?, me da igual que te suspendan por haberte defendido, no te regañaré.

-Fin del micro flash Black-

Rin sonrió para si misma por el "permiso de defenderse" que le había otorgado el yôkai, quien la observaba desde el auto con una discreta sonrisa, para luego dirigirse hacia su trabajo, en donde le esperaba otro día de acoso sexual por la embravecida ola de progesterona que lo asediaba casi del diario. Aunque esta vez se aseguraría de que no lo volvieran a molestar con dilemas entorno a su estado civil, pues de ahora en adelante su respuesta sería:

"No soy casado ni soltero y mucho menos viudo… solamente soy papá…"

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capítulo, que como mencioné al principio, se trata de un capítulo piloto de un proyecto que está en proceso y pues si les gustó la idea de que esta historia prosiga, háganmelo saber en sus comentarios, así como sus quejas, sugerencias, observaciones y puntos de vista.
> 
> Saludos,
> 
> AstraAltair


End file.
